The Real Lucifer
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: This little one shot is my take on what I wish went down after Lucifers attempt to reveal his Devil face to Chloe.


Lucifer sat at his piano, a cold scotch in hand as he pondered the events of the day. Why was his devil face gone… now of all times. The moment he finally decided to reveal his true self to the detective and of course, dear old Dad had to go and mess with his plans, yet again. First the wings… and now this? What was he playing at? He just loved to show that he was in charge didn't he!

He downed the last of his scotch in a large gulp before slamming it down, He had considered tossing the glass across the room, but decided he couldn't be bothered cleaning up the mess.

"If you're trying to teach me something here Dad… I'm not getting it" he spoke as he looked up toward the ceiling. "Are you punishing me again? Have I not suffered enough!?" he growled. "Or is this your sick and twisted way of telling me that I have changed? That I am no longer the evil torturer that you made me into… but that I am once again the Angel that I used to be? Huh? Some kind of sign would be nice right about now Dad!" he shouted.

Just then as if by fate his phone buzzed. He picked it up and checked it… of course. Chloe… who else would it be. "Well… I guess I did ask for a sign didn't I?" Lucifer sighed.

He opened up the message. 'Im sorry I stormed out today, but I just don't get you Lucifer. It's like you are always hiding behind something. Like this is all one big joke to you' it read.

'You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry Detective, I want you to understand, I want to help you understand. Are you free? I need to talk to you, face to face. It's important' Lucifer typed back.

'Just dropped Trixie at Dan's…Are you home? I'll stop by' came the detectives reply.

'Sure am, see you soon' Lucifer typed before hitting send and tossing his phone aside. Walking over to the bar he poured himself another scotch. He was certainly going to need it. Not that he could get drunk with his metabolism, but still… he understood why these humans referred to alcohol as liquid courage.

A short while later the ding of the elevator signally the detectives arrival broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ahh Detective" he smiled, trying to project his usual charm and confidence which at that moment seemed to be eluding him. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"No… no I'm good" Chloe smiled, remembering the last few times she had gotten drunk. It never really seemed to end well for her.

"Right… well, I'm having another" he laughed as he poured himself a third glass of scotch.

"You wanted to talk?" she probed.

"Yes, yes I did" he replied as he took a seat on the couch and invited her to sit too.

"Is this about today? Whatever it was that you were trying to show me… Lucifer I can't keep doing this" she sighed.

"Yes and No" he replied. "It appears my Father is once again interfering in my life and ruining my plans" he told her.

"Again with your father?"

"Look I know you think that this whole 'I'm the Devil' thing is just some sort of joke but I can assure you Detective it is not. I wanted to prove it to you, to show you my Devil face, but… it's gone".

"You're Devil face? Lucifer what are you talking about?"

"How familiar are you with how the Devil, how _I_ came to be?" he asked.

"I've done a little research" she said.

"Tell me what you know"

"Well apparently before he… you were Lucifer, the Devil. You were an Angel. But God sent you to hell to imprison and torture the damned souls" she stated, putting it as simply as she could. It all sounded like some sort of myth, but as hard as it was she had to try and give him the benefit of the doubt that he was in fact telling her the truth. There were too many things that she had seen that she couldn't explain, she needed answers.

"Yes, well that is about the jist of it" he smiled. "Before I was Lucifer, my name was Samael… and yes I was an Angel" he began.

"So what happened to you when you went to hell? Were you no longer an Angel?"

"I was still an Angel, but being the ruler of hell, I ended up with a Devil face, one that luckily I could hide."

"But now it's gone?" she clarified.

"It appears that way yes".

"So… you want to prove to me that you are the Devil, but you don't have a Devil face to show me any more? How convenient" she sighed, wondering when he was just going to give up this façade of his.

"I cannot show you my Devil face no. I can't understand what my father has planned for me but it seems that he sees something in me that I do not… something good".

"You are good Lucifer" she assured him as she lay her hand over his.

"I was the ruler of hell Detective. A punisher"

" _Was"_ he stated simply. "Look at all the good you have done working with me" she told him.

"I need to show you something Chloe… and I need you to not freak out okay?"

"Whatever it is Lucifer, you can trust me" she assured him, sensing his nervousness.

"Of course" he smiled charmingly as he gently pat her knee with his hand before standing up where he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I told you, I need to show you something".

"Is this about your scars Lucifer?"

"No… well I guess yes" he said.

"I'm confused" she replied.

"All will become clear" he smiled as he tossed his shirt aside, standing before her his chest bare and heaving with each deep breath he took, trying to calm himself.

"Do you remember how I told you I had Maze cut my wings off?" he asked.

"Yeah… I remember" she replied, thinking back to how ridiculous that had sounded. But what she also remembered was the look of fear and vulnerability in his eyes when she had touched his scarred flesh.

Slowly he turned around, revealing his back to her. "Lucifer… your scars… they're gone?" she gasped, confusion plastered all over her face.

"Yes, a gift from dear old Dad" he told her.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? Coz, I don't understand how they could just disappear like that".

"There's more" he told her as he turned back around to face her.

"More scars?" she asked worriedly.

"No…" he said pausing for a moment as he gathered himself. 'Now or never Lucifer, just get it over with' he told himself. "Are you ready Chloe?" he asked as he looked her right in the eye, and she nodded in reply.

With that he released his wings in all their glory for her to see.

Chloe gasped, and her hand went to her mouth. She had no words to describe what she was seeing. "Lucifer…" she whispered. "How… why…"

"It seems Dad thought I deserved my wings back" he told her.

"They're real?"

"Of course! I told you, I would never lie to you"

"Can I…?" she asked as she stood up and reached out a careful hand.

"Go ahead, take a good look. I assure you they are one hundred percent real" he chuckled.

Slowly she reached up, touching her finger tips against the soft white feathers of his Angel wings, carefully running them along their vast length. Continuing around to his back she intently examined where they protruded from his skin and could find no evidence that they were fake. They were definitely a part of him.

"Believe me now?" Lucifer asked as he turned to look at her.

"Ahuh…" she replied with a nod, stunned at what she was seeing.

Lucifer put his wings away. "Are you okay Detective?"

"Yeah, I'm just… processing. So, you really are an Angel?"

"Yes… yes I suppose I am since I have my wings back and no longer have my Devil face.

"This whole time, I thought it was just some elaborate story… you were the Devil, God was your Father. I mean honestly it sounded crazy" she laughed.

"Well, now you know" he told her, feeling a little vulnerable at being so exposed.

Sensing this Chloe gave him a smile. "Thank you Lucifer, thank you for trusting me" she said as she lay a hand on his chest before wrapping her arms around his still naked torso.

"Thank _you_ Chloe" he smiled as he returned her hug.

"What did I do?" she whispered.

"You made me a better person, you helped make me an Angel again".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
